


Basis For A Character

by afteriwake



Series: In The City [4]
Category: CSI: NY, Castle
Genre: Amused Beckett, Charming Richard Castle, Excited Stella, Flack Is Amused, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Richard Castle's Looking For Inspiration, Stella Volunteers, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Stella thinks it's a great honor to be shadowed by Castle. Kate tries to warn her but when Castle expresses his interest in basing a character off of her, she decides to let Stella find out for herself.





	Basis For A Character

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything else written for this series right now, but I'd consider it if there's interest. Until then, enjoy this little piece of fluff!

“So. What’s it like?”

Beckett looked over at the woman across from her in the booth. Stella was leaning forward, and Beckett knew _exactly_ what it was she was asking about. “It can be really annoying at times, but generally it’s not so bad. He’s really good at solving crimes, for a writer.”

“I’d love to have him follow me around. Maybe if he kills off Nikki Heat he can follow me around and write a character based on me.”

Beckett grinned. “I don’t think that will happen any time soon. He’s enjoying solving crimes, and you saw how Mac kept trying to shut him out. It wasn’t until Captain Montgomery stepped in that Castle got a chance to shine.”

“And shine I did,” Castle said with a grin as he faced Beckett. Then he turned to Stella, continuing to grin. “Can I sit next to you?”

“Sure!” Stella said, moving over towards the wall.

Castle sat down next to her and sipped his beer. “I heard what you were saying, about basing a character on you.”

“Oh, that? Yeah, it was just wishful thinking,” Stella said.

“I’m thinking I need to include someone from the crime labs in my next book. See, there’s some evidence that needs analyzing, and who better to explain it than a crime lab technician?”

“Really?” Stella asked, her eyes wide and a huge grin on her face. “And you’d base her on me?”

“Yeah,” Castle said with a nod. “She probably won’t be a cop, though.”

Stella waved her hand. “I don’t care about that,” she said.

Beckett looked at the two of them. “Why don’t I leave you two to talk about this? Just remember, though, Castle. You only have permission to shadow me.”

“I know,” he said. “But I paid attention when we were at the crime labs. I think with some time outside of work with Miss Bonasera here I can come up with a good character.”

Beckett grinned. “Have fun.” With that, she walked over to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice her. After a moment her boyfriend broke away from Danny, Esposito and Ryan to come over. “Stell looks happy,” Flack remarked.

“Stella’s going to be the basis for a character in Castle’s next book.”

“Get out of here,” he said. “Really?”

Beckett nodded. “He needs a technician to explain some evidence, so he’s going to base it on her.”

“She’s going to be floating on air for weeks over this,” he replied with a grin.

“Yeah. Too bad I won’t get a break from him.”

“Yeah, Mac would never allow him to shadow her.” He paused. “You really want to stay here any longer?”

“I could leave now if I had a good reason,” she said.

“How about a movie and some pizza?” he said. “My treat.”

“If we get it from the place near your apartment, I’m totally game.”

“Good. Let’s get going. I’m starved.”

She laughed, taking his offered hand. “Fine with me.”


End file.
